The Twilight 25: Round Three
by MyDark-Sunshine
Summary: Drabble O/S'. I wanted to join the contest, but it's been long done by the time I found out about it. Since the photo prompts greatly inspire me, I thought I'd still make my own version; at least just the first ten prompts. Tell me what you think. :) [PHOTO PROMPTS @ thetwilight25 . livejournal ( [dot] [com] [slash] ) 13912 . html] - MyDark-Sunshine
1. The Waiting Game

**A/N: **I know I'm crazy for attempting this but indulge me. R&R! :)

Btw, I won't be following the format of submission. But I will, however, follow the word limits given. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **If I were to be honest, I imagined them to be both humans in this story. But, to each his own, I guess. :)

**Prompt # 1:  
The Waiting Game**

I carefully stared at it. Its elegance can rival all others. From its smooth, round top—identical to its underside—to the three wooden poles that protect the delicate glass underneath, you cannot deny its class. Not unique by any means, but very important to those who play. I waited impatiently for the trickling sand to go faster, wanting to get over this. I cried as the last bit fell down.

"Time's up, Edward," I sang smugly. "It's my turn."

I placed the scrabble letters in a vertical order and laughed, kissing his cheek as he groaned in defeat.

_W-I-N-N-E-R._

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. :))


	2. Counter Duty

**A/N: **Here's prompt # 2. :)

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **This falls under the All-Human category. Meet Jasper and his frazzled nerves. ;)

**Prompt # 2:  
Counter Duty**

I sighed. I checked my wristwatch. It's already ten-thirty at night. _Where the hell is he?_

I closed my eyes and tried to relax on the stuffy chair provided for the store. Calming myself, I took a deep breath, smelling the alcohol stocked on the shelves. My brother, Emmett, owns this place. He promised to be back here by ten, running an errand for his wife, Rosalie. He knew I was in a hurry.

Finally fed up, I stood and grabbed my coat, locking up the store and heading home to my beautiful pregnant wife, Alice. _Counter duty be damned._

* * *

**A/N: **R&R please! :D


	3. Karma

**A/N: **Prompt # 3 :)

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **Definitely All-Human. Pairing is Bella & Edward. :)

**Prompt # 3:  
Karma**

I sprinted through the dark alleyway, my footsteps silent as though I were gliding on ice. My body was sweaty from exertion, even though I was just clad in the black dress and fishnet stockings that I wore for Alice's Halloween party. It had been long since the black pumps left my feet.

It all started with a little teasing and some flirting. I never imagined this to happen and now, I have to pay.

I screamed in terror as I felt his arms around my waist. I heard the laughter in my lover's seductive voice as he spoke.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, R&R~ :D


	4. Losing the Game

**A/N: **Voila~ The fourth prompt. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think. :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **Set in the same universe as Twilight while Bella's still human. Bella's POV. :D

**Prompt # 4:  
Losing the Game**

_What the hell am I doing here?_

I stood as still as I could with only the ivory strapless dress and boots—which are currently submerged on icy water—that she forced me to wear. At that moment, I hoped to feel the warmth of my covers. Or maybe even my hoodie that is presently draped on her miniscule shoulder.

With the final click of her camera, I turned around, still shivering, and glared at her smug face. "I hate you, Alice."

She stuck her tongue out. "You lost the bet."

Lesson learned? Never bet against a future-seeking vampire.


	5. The Almost Lover

**A/N: **Prompt 5, guys. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **Set in an alternate reality. What if Bella never saw Edward or any of the Cullens anymore? What if she moved on with Jacob?

**Prompt # 5:  
The Almost Lover**

As soon as I was sure the entire household was asleep, I rose silently, not wanting to wake my husband for twenty years. Ever since _he_ left, Jacob became my rock; the sun that chases the shadows away. But even after all these years, even if we already had a loving son and a kind daughter, my heart still longs for Edward.

I reached under our bed, grabbing the shoebox underneath. As I clutched the letters—letters I tried to give, only to be returned—that reside inside it, I mourned for a love that was never meant to be.


	6. Enjoying the Silence Together

**A/N: **R&R~ :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **All-Human; Bella & Edward pairing in Bella's POV. :D

**Prompt # 6:  
Enjoying the Silence Together**

I sat on the comfy chair, setting the new book I was currently reading on my lap. I come to the library often to get some alone time, enjoying the silence it provides when life gets too wild.

As I opened my eyes, I was faced by someone I've never met.

I stared at him, amazed by his beauty. Though his gorgeous emerald eyes are concealed with thick, black-rimmed glasses, it did nothing to hide his anxiety. He cleared his throat. "May I?" He gestured to the empty space next to me.

Before I could stop myself, I replied. "Sure."


	7. The Monster in the Dark

**A/N: **Tell me what you guys think of this. :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **Dark Edward ahead. _What if Edward is not the good vampire we know?_

**Prompt # 7: **  
**The Monster in the Dark**

The usual cheerful ambience of Forks' town park is almost non-existent during this time of night. Nobody would visit the park right now, what with their subconscious warning them of what the mind refuses to understand.

A faint jingle of keys caught my attention. It was Gary, the park's guard. He's here to check the grounds before going back to his lonely apartment.

_Bingo._

I sprinted, the wind billowing around me like a gentle caress. I hid behind the tree near him, my eyes obsidian as I looked at him with hunger. His footsteps are getting closer… Closer…

I lunged.


	8. Expressing Love

**A/N: **Read and review please~ Thanks! :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **All-Human drabble; college days. Edward's POV. :)

**Prompt # 8: **  
**Expressing Love**

Our laughter filled the quiet hallway as we rushed to her shared room with my sister, locking it. After a dozen mishaps, we finally managed to escape Emmett's annual "Welcome-Back" party without anybody noticing us leave.

The room was dark, so I turned on her bedside lamp, wanting to see her. I looked at her and was shocked at the intensity I saw.

"Why choose me, Edward?" she asked, her voice barely audible with the heavy bass playing upstairs.

I kissed her before finally saying it. "Because I love you, Bella."

And that night, I showed her just how much.


	9. Home

**A/N: **Prompt # 9. R&R, guys. Thanks~ :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION:** Riley's POV. _What was Riley like before Eclipse?_

**Prompt # 9: **  
**Home**

I've been dreading this time for years.

Ever since I was a child, the idea of going to college doesn't sit right with me. Andrew, my older brother, went to college just as I turned six. For that reason, we weren't really that close.

My dad told me that no matter the distance, they will always be at my side. The only thing preventing me from staying is the fact that this is only temporary.

I sighed, closing the window and heading to my car where all the things I treasure are placed.

Leaving the only house I called home.


	10. Courageous

**A/N: **And, voila! The last prompt I'll do: prompt 10. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**STORY INTRODUCTION: **Billy & Sarah pairing-obviously before the accident. Sarah's POV. :)

**Prompt # 10: **  
**Courageous**

The leaves of autumn decorated the ground as my family entered the park. To the side, I saw a bike that reminded me so much of the one I lost.

"Still remembering that bike-riding session?"

I looked at him. "How could I forget?" He chuckled, kissing my cheek, before chasing our son, Jacob, who was already turning six this summer.

Looking at my husband now, I am really that I'm glad I asked Billy to teach me how to ride the bicycle ten years ago. I mean, hey, I finally got the courage to ask him out afterwards, didn't I?

* * *

**A/N: **Btw, for the readers of "The Teacher's Apprentice" and "The Dangers of Boredom", don't fret. I will update those two the moment I get time.

**[PS: **What do you guys think of the cover I made? Please comment. :D]


End file.
